


watch out!

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x08, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, M/M, except: and get this: it's porn, it's the. the trickster/gabriel one, where they have the tv shows or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: "So, I played the role the Trickster wanted me to play. Maybe we just have to go along with it."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	watch out!

**Author's Note:**

> i realized very late that i had the wrong title for the previous one, cause i skipped a lyric, so i switched em. shh don't tell.  
> fun fact: i had this one written first! and was actually the reason i started this i think. ignore the fact that sam disappears and also gabriel is cas's brother so we'll just pretend that goes away bc i think it'd be weird otherwise.  
> i also use a lot of classic porn tricks as excuses in this (i.e. no gag reflex) bc i can  
> pls enjoy :)

Dean’s getting a little tired of the whiplash he gets between the trickster’s scenes. It’s a little like getting wooshed around by Castiel, which he was tired of anyway, but it’s worse because he usually ends up appearing the same way he was before Cas wooshed him off, while under the trickster’s influence, he’s as likely to end up in a doctor outfit on his favorite tv show as he is strapped to a ball-buster on a gameshow. Not that it wasn’t funny to watch Sam get his balls busted. Bad luck for him that they hadn’t quite figured out the trickster’s game yet.

So he’s not really surprised when the scene he and Sam were in vanishes and he’s suddenly standing in a hallway, wearing what looks like a pizza delivery boy uniform but make it _tight_ , and he’s holding a couple pizza boxes.

Hm.

He’s not dumb. He knows he’s not as intuitive as Sam, or research-smart like Bobby, but he’s kept himself alive this long. Well, besides the time he died. Uh. Both times.

Anyway.

He feels a brief moment of vindication over Sam, who kept telling him he was confusing reality with porn, before the situation sets in and his face scrunches up. He’ll play along to stay alive, sure, but he’s not about to do a porn scene with his freaking brother. Gross.

He knocks on the door, ready to grab Sam and break them both out, so help them, but his brain stutters to a halt when the door opens.

It’s not Sam.

He’s having a hard enough time processing the fact that Castiel is the one that opened the door, wearing an expression just as confused as he’s sure his own is, but as he’s sure the trickster changed his own clothes, the trickster has also changed Castiel’s clothes.

He’s starting to understand why Cas wears so many layers, keeps so much covered up. He thinks if he get to see this much of his skin regularly, he’d probably have jumped his bones ages ago.

As it is, he’s far too busy dragging his eyes over Cas’s body (who really shouldn’t look that good in just a t-shirt and shorts) to notice Cas saying his name at least the first two times.

“Dean?”

Dean shakes his head, trying to get rid of the lewd thoughts now cluttering his brain as he shifts into Problem Solving Mode. “Is Sam with you in there?”

“No, I haven’t seen him, I’ve been going around trying to find you both but you’ve been hard to pin down,” Cas responds with a frown, looking down at his own body as if noticing for the first time how undressed he is.

Skipping over what would’ve been a stellar fucking moment for a comeback about pinning Cas down, Dean focuses. “You can’t zap us out of here?”

“Well, I’ve lost your brother, and I’m afraid I’ve almost hurt myself too many times moving around in this world. If I try to move you anywhere… well, I don’t know what’ll happen to either of us. Listen, there’s something weird about all this-“

Cas is interrupted the lights start going out in the hallway behind Dean, progressively getting closer and closer to the end of the hall, where the room is. Dean can almost hear the trickster pitching a fit about them playing along, so he sighs, pushes forward into the room, closes the door behind him.

“Dean?” It’s rare Castiel sounds so unsure, and Dean doesn’t think he likes that inflection in the angel’s voice. It makes him nervous.

“Did you, uh, order two large pizzas? Extra meat?” Dean asks, the words sliding themselves into place like they did on the gameshow, although he’s internally cringing at the dialogue. He knows it’s porn but c’mon.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t order any pizzas. You know I don’t eat. We’re in a simulation, Dean,” and now the inflection in Cas’s voice has turned to concern, which is a little more familiar. Well, when the flavor of concern is “what is wrong with this dumb, hairless monkey.”

“I’m playing along,” Dean hisses in a quieter voice, before continuing, “I’m sure this is where the order came from. You got money for the pizzas?”

“Dean, you know I don’t carry any money. I’m an angel, what would I need that for?”

Dean refrains from sliding his hands down his face in stress (mostly because he’s still got the pizzas in his hands) and says, “If you don’t have any money, I guess we’ll have to figure out a different way for you to pay me.”

“Are you- are you talking about a barter system? I didn’t think the humans had another form of payment besides money. Although I’m not sure what you’d consider the equivalent of two large pizzas-“

Dean’s about to throw the pizzas in Castiel’s face. He’s pretty sure that’s not very respectful of angels, and heaven, but also he’s never been very respectful in the first place. He’s not sure how much longer he can take this scene with Cas, if they can’t escape and he has no idea where Sam is and also Castiel is refusing to play along. He’s not even sure how much longer the trickster is going to let this scene go on. Dean doesn’t know how prepared he is to take an Angel of the Lord’s potential virginity.

Dean cuts across Cas with, “I’m sure we can work something out.” Before Cas can respond, he’s setting down the pizzas on the table nearby and pushing Cas up against the wall, muscles locking into the right places like the words forming in his mouth.

“Dean.” It’s not a question anymore. It’s almost a warning, but he knows Castiel could toss him across the room like a ragdoll if he so wanted. If he really didn’t want this.

Dean hesitates anyway. His hands press into Castiel’s shoulders while his eyes trace over Castiel’s slightly open mouth, down to his Adam’s Apple bobbing as he swallows. He knows once he kisses Cas, it’s gonna change things, and he’s not even sure Cas won’t just launch him across the planet if he tries anything, despite his bitching about how his powers are going. As he hesitates, his body tenses, ready for the trickster to woosh him into some other TV scenario, but it doesn’t happen, and he can feel Cas’s breath puffing out against his own, and the angel is staring into his eyes in the usual soul-seeing way-

Realizing he’s gotta play it out until the trickster decides he’s done playing his part, Dean moves quickly to press his lips against Cas’s, hands still clutched in the other’s shirt. He doesn’t even feel a change in the angel’s body language, his body as tense as Dean’s, so there’s a weird moment where he carefully moves his lips against Castiel’s and he’s getting absolutely nothing in response- but he hasn’t been shoved away.

After that weird second, he feels Castiel start to tentatively respond, moving his lips with Dean’s and bringing his hands up to tug on the short hairs on Dean’s neck, probably moved by the same instincts Dean is following. That shifts the feeling Dean has from “this is weird” to “this is good” real quick, and he swallows a groan, moving closer to the angel’s body to press up against him. What he isn’t expecting is to feel what is very clearly Castiel’s erection press up against his own, and oh look at that, he’s also already hard. Porn magic.

The thought that the trickster has orchestrated this and could even be watching, which is weird, crosses his mind for a second, and it almost makes him stop but Castiel makes a low sound into Dean’s mouth, and it kinda short-circuits his brain. He decides he needs to make the angel make more of those noises right now.

He carefully slides his tongue into Castiel’s mouth, half-afraid he’ll just bite it off and half-afraid once he gets into it that the trickster will woosh him right out of there, wanting but unsatisfied. Nothing of either sort happens, and Cas kind of almost sighs while Dean licks his way into his mouth, and wow Dean needs to speed this up about 100%. Not just because, despite all his experience, he might just come in his pants from the way Castiel is sliding his tongue against his and rocking his hips the tiniest bit against Dean’s, but because the Porn InstinctsTM are screaming at him to push Cas into the bed and fuck him until he’s moaning Dean’s name.

The thought makes him buck his hips against Cas’s, who makes a surprised moan into his mouth, and that’s about it from Dean, who moves from the angel’s mouth to his neck, locking his teeth and lips down to make a mark on his neck. Then the thought of being able to mark Castiel up has him groaning and releasing Cas’s shirt to slide his hands up it instead, moving slowly over his skin before using the time to take it off completely, leaving Cas in just the shorts. And fuck, now Dean can see how hard he is in them, and he’s really about to lose it.

He releases Castiel’s neck to pause and admire the forming mark, meaning to pause in his little role completely to ask if Cas is really okay with this, before Cas interrupts him with, “Dean, I want- let me-“ and he’s guiding Cas down the wall to his knees, until a freaking _angel_ is face-to-face with his own distended crotch.

Things have been batshit since he was yanked out of hell, but like, come _on_.

Dean almost can’t believe it, but the sensations are all real and hitting him right in the gut as Cas tentatively brings his hands up to Dean’s shorts, eyes locked onto the tent in them. Dean plants one hand on the wall and cards the other through Cas’s hair, not quite pushing him but fighting the instincts to shove his cock down Castiel’s throat. He’s not sure what would be the last straw to get him tossed across the room, but he’s sure the angel wouldn’t take kindly to that. Luckily, Cas seems to get the message as he pulls down Dean’s shorts enough for his hard cock to spill out, and the look on the angel’s face makes Dean want to shove him over the nearest surface. He’s pretty sure Cas has never even done this before. Not that it stops him from using one hand to hold his cock in place, dragging his tongue up the underside of Dean’s cock and flicking his eyes up to meet Dean’s.

“Cas,” Dean groans, hand tightening in the angel’s hair as he closes his eyes, kinda unable to bear the eye contact while Cas sucks the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. He’s not sure what exactly in the universe had to click into place to make this happen, but he’s grateful nonetheless, very carefully guiding Cas’s mouth up and down on his cock, opening his eyes again when a moan from the angel shoots a bolt of pleasure directly to his core. He doesn’t pick up on it immediately, pleasure making his vision hazy, but when he spots Castiel’s other hand pressing and rubbing against the tent in his shorts, he has to restrain himself from coming right there and then in Cas’s mouth.

As it is, the tidal waves of pleasure are bringing him closer to the edge, Cas expertly (porn magic… amateurs are never amateurs) sinking down onto his cock, tongue flicking to tease at his head, curl around his girth, and bobbing faster and faster. His own experience and movie magic are keeping him on the edge, but he’s decided he definitely wants to come in Cas’s mouth- he’s not letting the trickster control him into going all the way with the angel.

He can only keep so many instincts back, though, and he finds himself groaning out Cas’s name, followed by, “You like that? Sucking on my cock like that? You gonna come in those shorts just from sucking me off?”

Eugh, porn dialogue. Normally, it would make him cringe, but the way Castiel’s eyebrows crease and he moans, the way his hips jerk against his hand, still massaging his cock through his shorts and Dean can see a fucking _wet spot_ forming on them, a fucking _angel of the Lord_ is leaking precome into his clothes because of Dean and it’s all a little much for his brain-

Just then, Cas slides home and swallows around Dean’s cock (because of course no one in porn has a gag reflex), and Dean’s hips jerk- he can’t help it- against Cas’s face, causing another groan that hits home with Dean. He’s groaning, moaning out some choice phrases like, “Just like that”, “You feel so good”, “You’re gonna make me come, Cas-“, and Cas is still taking his cock like a champ, all wet heat and tightness around it and he can see Cas’s hips jerking against his hand, getting closer and closer to coming in his shorts.

The thought of Cas ruining his clothes because he got his mouth around Dean’s cock is what does it for him. He gasps, “Cas, I’m- don’t stop, just- _fuck_ \- I’m gonna-“ and Cas isn’t letting up, sliding down and nose pressing against Dean’s abdomen for just a moment before sliding back up. And his throat tightens just the perfect amount as he’s moaning out what sounds suspiciously like Dean’s name and spurting come into the fabric of his shorts. It’s the darkening of the fabric while Cas makes the cutest o-face around Dean’s cock that has him tightening his hand in Cas’s hair while he leans hard against the wall, groaning Cas’s name while he comes down the tight vice of the angel’s throat, feeling Cas swallow around him before pulling his cock out, the last spurts of come landing so prettily on his mouth and cheeks.

There’s a moment where they’re both struggling for breath, taking a second to breathe, when Cas’s tongue flicks out to catch some of Dean’s come that had landed on his lips, and Dean groans out, “ _Jesus_ , Cas.”

“I don’t know what he has to do with this,” Cas responds, which normally Dean would roll his eyes at but Cas’s voice is so _scratchy_ and _rough_ because he had Dean’s cock down his throat and Dean can’t be assed to respond. Instead, he tucks his cock back into his pants while Cas looks down at his own shorts, surely sticky and gross at this point, because he turns to Dean to complain or something when there’s a _woosh_ and suddenly Dean is on the set of what looks like a sitcom, given the giant sandwich on the table, with no Cas or Sam in sight. Another scene, then.

Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> here's about where things derail and i make up things as an excuse to write porn. don't even worry about it. as long as i get to write it's ok


End file.
